haircolorfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LexiLexi
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Haircolor Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Doppinator Wow! You've really blasted this wikia off to a great start! I don't expect I'll have much to contribute, but I'm impressed with what you've done so far. I'd be interested in seeing content about different kinds of dyes, dye processes and care for dyed hair. If you like, I'll start something, but I won't know much about what to put into those articles. Best wishes! -- CocoaZen 04:33, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Red hair questions Hi! Just wanted to ask your opinion: In my pic the red that was used was Natural Instincts Spiced Tea (light auburn). I left it on for 20 min. to achieve the vibrant shade that came out and I loved it! Only problem is that of course it faded out super fast so I then decided to dye with colorsilk light auburn and it is so much lighter than what I want. My questions are- how soon after using one dye is it safe to use another? what shade in a permanent color would you recommend for me to use to get this red(in my pic)? if I were to use a semi-permanent like natural instincts again, would leaving it on longer result in longer lasting even more vibrant red results? Oh, and what is the longest you can leave that on for? Thank you so much for any advice you may have to share! Marniwoz 20:49, February 27, 2012 (UTC)Marniwoz Hey LexiLexi! I was just wondering how I could get an ad at the bottom of each page. Under "Around Wikia's network". Thanx if you can help me, please!!! See me at the Josh Hutcherson Wiki! Here Hollyshiftwell1 Hey there Lexi! I have a question about bleaching already colored hair. Right now my hair is colored a light golden brown and I'm wondering what the results would be if I bleached over it. Would the results become blonde faster or would it take longer? Also, I have roots showing so if I plan to bleach my hair, should I dye my roots first or the parts that are dyed already? Sorry, I'm new to bleaching seeing how I've never done it and I just wanted some answers so I get it right on the first try. Kevukevu 18:02, March 31, 2012 (UTC)kevukevu Is there any page on this wiki that you think needs work? If so, let me know and I'll see what I can do. But just so we are clear, I am not promising anything for that page.Bovina96 12:17, April 23, 2012 (UTC)Bovina96 Wiki Staff How do you become a Wiki Staff? 12:19, April 23, 2012 (UTC) hey I would like your advice , i have dark brown hair well i dyed it brown recently my natural hair colour is black and well i'd really like to dye it strawberry blonde , would i have to bleach it ? also i've been told bleaching damages hair would that happen ? please reply thanks in advance Anuskasampath 20:41, April 29, 2012 (UTC)anuskaAnuskasampath 20:41, April 29, 2012 (UTC) hey lexi thanks so much for replying, i would get it professionally done but the problem is in my country they bleach the hair badly and without the use of any treatments i got it bleached one time when i wanted my hair blonde and the hair was damaged really badly after i would rather do it on my own to avoid any further harm to my hair.However i would like your advice on any products or treatments i can purchase anything you can reccommend me with, i should use if i do ever do it on my own i really dont want to go using bleach and then my hair starts erroding . Also i should mention that i have really thick brassy hair .Anuskasampath 06:06, April 30, 2012 (UTC) hey lexi sorry i misinterpreted i will definitely look for those products and any reccomendations on bleaching products ?Anuskasampath 06:06, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Staff How do you become a wiki staff? Thanks! 06:51, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I see. Thanks! 02:47, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Background help Hi Lexi! Um, i know this doesn't have to do with this wiki, but i need help with the background of my Wiki. I wanted the same background as christinaaguilera.com. I can't find it anywhere Roxy (Talk) Hello! *Hi! I just joined, and you stated to message you. I'm not sure how, so trying chat. I posted a question under hair Care Fillers. This is what I asked: Hello! I have semi-permanent dyed dark blond/light brown hair. This is my natural color, but after chemo, it grew in a wierd purpleish color. I finished chemo in June 2012. After my hair grew in for a few months, I went to have my chemo ends trimmed. My sylist put in a dark blond semi-permanent color which came out very dark brown, which she said would lighten and fade with time. It didn't. I couldn't stand it, so I used a medium cool blonde semi permanent color. It looked great! I continued to use it for a year or so, correctly touching up roots first, then putting on the rest for 5 minutes. it started to look lighter and brassy, so I switched to dark blond. It was fine for awhile, but now my roots are slightly darker. Would using a Colorful Neutral Filler by Sally's before re-coloring help to make it all the same color? *I'm using Natural Instincts 10 Dark Cool Blonde Sandalwood. *Thank you.Grandhuff (talk) 15:42, March 10, 2014 (UTC)